For Now
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Dib and Zim’s ‘relationship’ goes from one complication to another, is their a middle ground between them? And why is the Massive drawing so near? ZaDR


Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: For Now

Summary: Dib and Zim's 'relationship' goes from one complication to another, is their a middle ground between them? And why is the Massive drawing so near? ZaDR

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: DibZim

Written By: Shino as Zim (And others) and Rah as Dib

Inspired By: My brain O. Very scary indeed.

Comments: I, honestly, don't know if this is going to be ZaDR or not yet I would like for it to be, but I haven't decided. I'm sure it will be though. . . STOOOpid Rah. ;;

Note: Please be aware that since me and Rah are both doing this that it'll have an odd updating schedule, because we're doing this over an art website, because I have no internet besides skool. I'll try and bugger her into going faster and occasionally I'll write a chap or two by myself to speed it up, but no promises. . . . Oh, love Rah, cause she doesn't know she's doing this yet ;;

----------

Noise

----------

Zim's fist slammed into the humans face, and then a knee met the teen's stomach. If the human wanted to fight like the beast he was, then Zim would too.

He couldn't remember what started the fight; he just knew that he was pissed off. The human insulted him or something. It didn't really matter anymore. Anything to be able to hurt the Dib was welcome.

Dib keeled over after the knee knocked the air out of him. What was so bad? All he had said was- shit. He insulted his precious 'Tallest'.

"Oh fuck this." Dib murmured. He straightened up and threw a punch at Zim, who deftly swerved out of the way, and reacted with an even harder punch to Dib's face, successfully knocking his glasses off.

Zim growled at the swing, retaliating, half-hoping to break the primitive piece of plastic to bits. Sadly, he didn't, so he jumped on the human. Claws circling Dib's fragile neck, digging the tips into the thin flesh.

Then, it started raining. Pouring heavily, instantly drenching the Alien and Human alike. Zim screeched, rolling off the teen thrashing wildly, green skin sizzling at the onslaught.

Over the years he had grown a tolerance to water but only small doses. Not a downpour.

Dib stood quickly.

"That's right, BITCH!" He snapped leaning over Zim "Feel the power of Earth! Ha ha!" He shook his fists at the sky, zoning out madly.

Zim made an attempt to growl and kicked out at the human, hitting him in the shin, forcing the teen down. Zim cried out angrily, even if the human was blocking the deadly water he was still soaked and heavy. "GERROF!" He yelled, squirming beneath the human, trying to move him.

Dib groaned. "Well, if you didn't want me on you then you shouldn't have kicked my shin dammit!" He rolled off Zim and tried to start breathing again. "Besides," he turned his head to the suffering alien and grinned. "you know you liked it, Zimmy."

Zim shrieked again, the water hitting his bare face and arms again. He dove at Dib, hunkering down beside him, using him as a shield, muttering oddly all the while.

"I hate you." Zim grabbed at the buckles on Dib's trench-coat and resisted the urge to whine. "And, I don't feel like having STOOpid arguments with STOOpid HUUmans." His face turned a slight blue. "Get me out of the rain, now Dib."

Dib gave a slight gasp as the air was (again) knocked out of him. He took a deep breath and looked down Zim. "Why should I take you out of the rain? You knocked my fucking glasses off!" Dib looked around, found his glasses and put them back on. "Now," he looked back at Zim. "Your reason is?"

Zim cowered away from the rain at the humans shifting and growled, gripping the buckles more tightly. "I am Zim. That is reason enough." He let go of the material and ran his hands over the teen's body. "I know you have those queer things called pockets, now where do you hide your anti-water device?" He continued the search the Dib's body.

Dib snorted. "Like hell. Just the fact that you're Zim should reason enough for me to get up and walk away right now." He pulled away from Zim's searching hands. "My umbrella you mean? Oi! Get out of my fucking pockets!" Dib tried to grab at Zim's hands, which groped into pockets which were mostly empty. He rolled his eyes and decided to smack at the hands instead of grabbing the sons-of-bitches.

Zim growled and wretched his hands away, head tilting up and locked gazes with the human. "Shuddup." He kept the gaze and went back to his searching, deciding to try 'inside' pockets and slipped his hands past the wet fabric and ran his claws against Dib's sides, liking the warmth but not the source. "Because I am Zim you need to help me and not let me BURN." Zim moved forward, wanting more of the heat. ". . . Bitch." Zim's eyes downcast as he muttered the insult Dib had used earlier.

Dib locked his jaw for a moment before responding, "But we hate each other, so why the fuck should I care? In fact if I could wrench you away from my coat, then I would strip you and throw you into the rain. Now THAT is a good idea." He shuddered and blushed as Zim continued to run his claws up and down his sides. Dib pulled out his umbrella. "This is what you want isn't it?" Dib looked at it and held it out of Zim's reach. "What do I get out of letting you use MY umbrella?"

Zim paused, glaring at the front of Dib's exposed shirt. "Well . . . ." He looked up, picking at the fabric with his claws. "First, you won't be able to 'strip me and throw me in the rain' so . . . ." Zim glanced back down then jerked his head up, slamming it into Dib's jaw and pulled the black plastic-y thing from the human's hand, popping it open in the teens face and scooting away, back onto the cold wet ground. "Ha! You fall to me! ZIM." He cackled madly and scooted further away, careful not the let the sleeting rain hit him. Right before he was out of Dib's reach he reached forward and snatched the glasses from his face.

"FUCK!" Dib gasped, taking deep breaths and tenderly rubbing his jaw. "What the hell?" He looked towards the green and red blob that was currently holding his glasses and his umbrella hostage. Dib cupped his hands under the rain and waited for the rain to fill his hands. "I'm going to get you back for that Zim, Believe me, I will – where'd you go?" He squinted and looked around for the familiar green and red blob. "Zim?" He asked, shakily, getting up. "Where are you Zim?"

Zim cowered behind the umbrella, shielding himself from the teen's hazy gaze. He gnawed his bottom lip in attempt to keep quiet and fiddled with the piece of primitive human technology. They really wouldn't advance far enough to save their planet from ultimate doom –even if he wasn't here- if they kept at the pace they were going.

Dib closed his eyes and held out his hands. "I feel like I'm playing Blind Man's Buff again." He took a tentative step forward, reaching out so that he wouldn't run into something. "Zim?" He took another step and tripped. "Fuck!" Dib cried as he fell over an umbrella and onto something squishy. Squishy? "Zim!" Dib snatched at the arm that Zim had over his head. "Gimme back my fucking glasses you – you- you- you human!"

Zim cried out at a very heavy body feel upon him, slamming his Pak onto the rough gravel covering the roof and bringing the rain with it. He flailed his free arm wildly, searching for the water shield, the water burning his face badly enough for him the shift slightly so Dib's was protecting his own. "HUMAN!" Zim yelled, then continued yelling but not in anything the teen understood. Zim gripped the glasses tighter, arching his back in attempt to stretch his arm farther away from the human, but it mostly just added more pressure to his already abused Pak.

Dib took a deep breath to restrain himself as Zim arched. "Gimme my fucking glasses!" he hissed, stretching to reach Zim's arm. "So freaking close . . . " he murmured, narrowing his eyes and trying to scoot farther upwards. As Zim arched farther Dib squeezed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on getting his glasses. "Will you shut up?" he snapped at Zim, growing exasperated at the fact that Zim was babbling in a language that Dib didn't know. "God you're being fucking annoying."

"SHUDDUP!" Zim pulled up a leg, pushing on it, trying to reach farther away and grab the umbrella at the same time, though his face was no longer in immediate danger. He ignored the noise the human made as his leg pressed against the teen, but he did note the heaviness on his chest trying to force the air out.

Dib stopped moving and let out a soft, albeit long groan when Zim pulled up his leg. "Jesus fucking mother of God." He hissed through his teeth, clenching his fists. Dib took a deep breath and reached for his glasses. "I just need a little more leverage . . ." He bit his bottom lip and stretched his arm towards the black blob.

"Leverage my –" Zim broke off in his curse and bashed his forehead against Dib's "You shall not get your glasses _DIB_." He pressed a bit harder with his leg, finally snagging his prize. He squee'd, temporarily forgetting the boy on him.

He propped the shield up, the rain starting to fall harder. Zim smirked with triumph, basking in the victory by looking at the human above him and letting his leg slid back flat on the ground. "Ha. Zim wins. Dib loses."

Even as he winced at the pain, Dib made a high-pitched keening noise as Zim slid his leg away. "God, do you even know what you're instigating?" He asked hoarsely, staring at the now visible green face. Dib took a few deep breaths to control himself and lunged for his glasses, successfully snagging them. Dib propped his elbows on either side of Zim and leaned his head down, trying to slide them back onto his face but only succeeded in catching Zim's lips with his own. Dib's eyes snapped open, and he jumped back, knocking the umbrella out of Zim's hand, while screeching in a girly fashion.

Zim, unlike Dib, managed to not squawk –mainly due to not knowing the exact meaning of the previous action- but did cry out at the rain, once again, hitting him. He pushed at Dib's chest, scrambling for the umbrella that was being blow away by the wind. "YOUR FAULT!" Zim yelled and leapt at Dib, hitting his chest and driving them both to the ground again. "WHY MUST YOU THWART MY PLANS OF NOT BURNING?" Zim slapped Dib across the face and glared hatefully.

Dib didn't bother to react to the slap, but instead focused on the fact that he had just KISSED. A. FUCKING. ALIEN! "Wha- what are you talking about? My fault, huh?" He looked around and noticed the umbrella flying away. "Oh . . . " he stared after the umbrella for a moment and stood up, picking Zim up at the same time, gritting his teeth slightly at the new weight. "Time to go home." He said absentmindedly.

Zim did squawk at this and flailed a bit, thinking he would be thrown or dropped or something. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He whirled his head around and looked at the human. "What's WRONG with you? Acting more like a crazie then you usually do!" Zim squirmed and tried to shield his face from the drops of water still falling. "THWARTING MY PLANS I TELL YOU! TWARTING!"

Dib rolled his eyes and walked towards the door to the Vent Shack. "Just shut up unless you want me to drop you." He yanked open the door, almost dropping the wiggling Zim, and noted that for once there wasn't a couple in there fucking. "Now," Dib dropped Zim on the table. "Stay here until you back to semi-normal." Dib jumped onto the table next to Zim.

Zim grumbled, eyeing Dib warily, scooting away a bit. Zim turned away and looked at the wall with interest, wondering where the many dents came from. He could feel his skin knitting back together but tried to ignore it and, instead, focused on the sound of the pounding rain on the tin roof. Zim sighed heavily and looked down at his clothes. Soaked. He stood and, ignoring the look from the human, stripped off his shirt. He let it fall heavily to the floor and a leg extended from his Pak, providing a new one. He contemplated on changing his 'pants' but decided against it, 'Tee-Vee' taught him that horrible things happen if you remove your pant in front of another. Zim glanced at the teen, noting the blush and turned away, snagging onto a wig his legs were holding out for him. He fitted the black and pink thing into place, covering half his vision and glanced back around. At a loss for what to do, he sat back down on the table and let his legs attend to his wet jeans, using little suckers to extract to water. "Sooooz," Zim glanced at the human, idly kicking his legs back and forth. "Why did Dib 'kiss'," He wiggled his fingers in what could have been quote marks but were a bit to wiggly. "Zim earlier?"

"Ah-" Dib was left speechless. A million and one excuses ran through his head, all of which would throw blame on Zim. "Um," Dib took a deep breath, time to get angry. "It's not like I fucking meant to!" he snapped, focusing in on Zim's legs. "I just went to put on my glasses and . . . you know." He blushed furiously, trying to put the previous actions out of his mind. "Besides, it's partly your fucking fault! Why the hell would you start something like that?" Dib looked up. "It's stopped raining."

Zim paused looking at the ceiling also. Why had they been fighting? . . . Zim leapt up and pointed an accusing claw at Dib. "YOU. You INSULTED my TALLEST." He leapt, once again, at the offending human, sending them both crashing into the wall. "YOU! YOU!" Zim growled in aggravation and slammed his fist into the wall next to Dib's head.

A ragged breath left the Irken. "You- . . –you said horrible things and that I wasn't," He paused, head shifting down, hiding his face from the humans view. "That they didn't care. . ." He finished softly and for a moment it seemed like he was going to back off but instead his head snapped back up and he glared through tears. "How LONG Dib? HOW long have you KNOWN?"

"I-I" Dib stared at him. "I figured it out last month." 'Why the hell am I telling him this? Deny Dib De-fucking-nigh!' "I-I didn't think that it would affect you like this." 'Yes you did! You were happy! You would have leverage!' "I didn't know that they were that important to you." 'Like hell, you knew how much Zim's Tallest were worth to him.' Dib sought to change the subject. "I didn't know that Irken's could cry." '. . .'

Zim growled and struck Dib in the chest weakly. Claws then dug into Dib's shirt, twisting and clutching the fabric. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." He muttered hoarsely repeating it over and over like a mantra.

Suddenly, Zim thrust himself away and feel backwards off the table –which had been pushed against the wall- hitting his head and Pak hard against the floor. He groaned and metallic legs appeared and helped him stand. "IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou." He whirled around at Dib, sharp teeth flashing in the pale light. "I HATE YOU. I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. JUST DIE DIB. DIE! AND LEAVE ME ALONE." Zim turned to the door and pulled on it. It wouldn't open and Zim didn't notice the lock. "YOU." He whirled back around glaring even more hatefully. "YOU'RE AT FAULT. Free Zim NOW Dib!"

Dib jumped off of the table and took a step back. "What? It's not . . ." He walked over and leaned over Zim, looking at the knob. "I think it's jammed . . ." He fiddled with the knob, concentrating. Dib lifted his other arm and pressed it against the wall. He leaned in closer towards the door, oblivious to the fact that he was leaning over Zim. "If I could just figure . . ." his breath ghosted over Zim as he spoke softly.

Zim shivered, eyes wide. What was the human doing? Some form of attack? "Dib?" His voice was shaky but he didn't seem to notice. Zim took a step back, the human unconsciously shadowed the motion and Zim's breathing went off its normal pattern. What the hell? "Dib?" He questioned again, tilting his head up to look at the human that was concentrating on opening the door. Dib's brows were furrowed slightly and the tip of his pink tongue showed from between his teeth. Zim leaned up slightly, wondering what that queer pink fleshy thing was.

"Hmm? I'm trying to open the door, what does it look like?" Dib leaned closer. "Jesus, someone was thrown against here pretty hard. Must've been awhile back . . ." He rested his chin on Zim's shoulder and continued murmuring about idiots and their sexual habits. Until he realized what he was doing. "Ah!" Dib yanked back, taking two or three steps backwards, a blush covering his face as he realized that he had just been pinning Zim against a wall, AND resting his chin on his shoulder while having thoughts of kissing Zim's neck. "Uh," Dib looked away, trying to control his blush. "Maybe you should move while I work on the knob."

Zim thudded against the door, eyes still wide, and a light blue tinting his own cheeks. "Ah. . . ." His mouth opened and closed a few times, not finding the strength to leave what was holding him up. "Yea. . . ." Zim flexed his hands against the metal door but made no move to move.

Dib took a deep breath, closing his eyes in the process. "Um . . . weren't we just, uh, fighting?" He raised his fists. "C'mon Zim, I can take you!" He gave a few fake punched then let his fists drop. "Erm . . ." Dib rubbed the back of his neck. "Never mind, I feel stupid now." He looked to the sides and noticed that there was no space for Zim to move. "Uh, here." Dib pressed himself against the metal cylinder on the left side. "Now you have a place to go."

Zim blinked at the actions and waited a moment before patting the door and saying in a weak voice. "Zim is fine." He looked at the floor, horrified to find a bug skittering towards him. "KILLIT!"

Dib looked down. "It's just a ladybug. Chill out Zim." He crushed the bug and stepped towards Zim. "It's dead now." He patted Zim's shoulder. "Here, I almost had the door last time, I just need a little bit of time." He leaned over Zim carefully, avoiding his shoulder and neck. "Just relax for a second and I'll have us out of here and back to hating each other in no time." Dib awkwardly tried to maneuver himself to where he wasn't pressed against Zim.

Zim sighed with relief at the destruction of the vile THING, but stiffened slightly when the human drew near. "Dib." He tried to growl but failed. Zim shifted slightly, brushing against Dib, then pressed harder against the door, trying to ignore the pain from his Pak.

"Yes?" Dib asked, his voice sounding strained. He was fighting every comprehensible thought, since they were all telling him to take Zim now. "You need something?" He bit his lip and focused on the knob, while waiting for Zim's answer. He fiddled with the knob and thought about presidential debates to take his mind off of the close proximity between them.

"What are you doing?" Zim let up on his Pak a bit, sighing, eyes slipping closed. He opened one –the one not hidden behind fake hair- and watched Dib watch him. "Fix the door." He let up a bit more, barely touching the teen. "It's, uh, stuffy, yes stuffy in here." He looked away from the human and at the table, to his right, with interest. "So incredibly stuffy." Zim leaned forward a bit more, his forehead resting on Dib's chest.

"Ah!" 'Stuffy?! What does he mean by stuffy?!' "Excuse-excuse me?" Dib asked, startled, with many MANY images flying through his head. He took a step back and stared incredulously at him. "H-how is it stuffy in here, may I ask?"

Zim grumbled at the loss of his support and sagged back against the door. "Because you keep breathing so heavily. Stoooopid HUUUman." He took a step forward, grinning at his small victory of not stumbling or swaying. Zim prodded Dib's chest with a claw. "Why are YOU so hot and bothered?" He crossed his arms, watching Dib, claws brushing his arms as they moved. "Hmmmm?"

Dib's jaw dropped after he heard Zim's question. 'Oh fuck this.' He grabbed Zim "It's your fault, you know that?" He growled softly. "If you hadn't instigated this, then first, we wouldn't be we wouldn't be in here and second you wouldn't have had to deal with this." Dib kissed Zim, groaning softly as he was kissed back.

Zim was shocked to say the least, but he found himself pressing back, hands gripping the front of the teen's shirt, standing on tip toes, trying to reach the taller human. "Not my fault." He muttered between small open-mouthed kisses. "Your fault." A deep rumbling sounded from Zim's throat. "Always your fault." He pressed against Dib harder, forcing him back toward the table.

"Fine, it can be my fault." Dib murmured back, pressing back against Zim, mock growling back at the Alien, and tried to position himself to where Zim was the one on the table. "Not giving into you." Dib muttered, fighting for dominance.

Zim nipped Dib's bottom lip, the coppery taste invading his own mouth. "Whatever." He wouldn't allow the human to turn him around and roughly pushed Dib onto the table, following after, sitting on the teens lap. "Win-win, see?" Licking the blood off the humans lip and pulled at the shirt.

As Zim licked his lower lip, Dib willingly opened his mouth and took the tongue in. He gave up and tugged at the bottom of Zim's shirt. "What do we say when they ask us where we've been?" Dib asked, pulling up Zim's shirt. He groaned as Zim ignored his question and kissed him again.

Zim's hands also found their way under Dib's shirt, flicking claws over pale skin. After a moment he pulled away licking his lips. "Who?" He pushed Dib back so he was laying down. "Do you submit to Zim?"

Dib groaned as Zim dragged claws along his sides. "Th-the skool. They'll even-eventually realize we're gone." He bit his lower lip as Zim rolled his eyes and continued. Dib tugged on Zim's pants, groaning softly. "Why should I submit to an alien?" Dib asked, continuing to tug on Zim's jeans. "Don't have an answer for that one do you?"

"Skool, tch." Zim scooted closer, and reached up, moving to push his fake hair off when the door burst open.

A blond bounced in giggling and stopped short, her eyes widening. "Uh, uh, we, like, booked this place?" A brunette followed closely behind, eyeing the two, muttering 'Faggots.' The Blond giggled again. "Ewww! I know you two! You're always together!" Giggle. "Sorry to interrupt, but," Giggle. "You two need to leave. Like I said, we booked the Vent Shack."

Zim pushed himself away and bolted from the shack, holding his wig.

As he passed, the guy he muttered. 'Silly faggot, dicks are for chicks.'

Dib sat up and grabbed his shirt. "Nah, chicks can't use them right." He flipped the two off and walked out, looking for Zim.

Zim was cowering inside the Skool under the stairs, a dark blue tinting his cheeks. "STOOpid Dib. His fault, ALLLLLLL his fault." He heard steps overhead and scooted farther back into the darkness.

"Zim?" Dib asked, leaning over the stairwell. "What're you doing down there? Are you okay?" Dib walked down the rest of the stairs and squatted in front of Zim.

Zim looked at the foot that was sticking out, revealing his location, as if it had betrayed him. "You fail in your duty to serve Zim. FAAAAAAil." He eyed Dib curiously. "What's a faggot?"

"Me. Possibly you. I dunno." Dib shrugged. "It's not like it matters. We're outta here in a few months so why do you care what it is?" Dib fell back on his ass. "Fuck! Ow." He shot a look at Zim, who was sniggering at his discomfort.

Zim grinned at Dib's obvious failure. "Zim hears it a lot on Tee-Vee and around Skool, just curious." He paused, refusing to draw closer to the other. "How are a big-headed HUUUman and an AWSOME Invader the same thing? Makes no sense." Zim looked at Dib's boots, silently wondering why they were different colors. The blue was fading from his cheeks but wasn't entirely gone yet. "Why did you kiss Zim more then once." He looked back up, eyeing the teen again. "And don't retaliate with 'Why did you kiss back?' because my reason is I see it on Tee-Vee and that's how you're supPOSE to react," Zim paused, eye dropping back down. "Yes?" He shifted only slightly forward unconsciously, hands reaching out the fiddle with the frayed edge of Dib's trench coat.

Dib looked away. "I honestly don't know. I mean, the first time was an accident, I believe that the second time was frustration and lust, and as for the rest . . . I don't know." He sighed and silently watched Zim fiddle with his trench coat. "Was that anything to you?" Dib asked suddenly, looking up swiftly to see what look Zim had on his face.

"Most certainly NOT. . . HUUUman!" Zim answered all too quickly, cheeks burning again. He tugged on the faded coat and muttered. "Zim wants this. Give it to him."

"Like hell!" Dib snapped. "I love this freakin' coat! It holds everything that I own! Like my elephant!" He pointed to the sky. "This coat will never be taken from me! I will have it till I die!"

Zim blinked at Dib as if he was stupid –Which he was in Zim's mind- and slapped the teen before roughly pushing him and try to jerk the coat off. "Whull, it and your 'el-ee-fant' are mine now. Mine. Zim's" In his attempt to pull the clothing away he toppled over onto the teen. Muttering he glared at the human. "Your fault again."

"Whatever." Dib snorted, tugging his coat back. "My coat, loser. Go buy your own. Besides, it's MY elephant! He won't eat the peanuts you give him, because you're an ALIEN!" He laughed and tried to push Zim off of him.

Zim growled back and covered the humans mouth with his own, hoping to distract the teen long enough to get the trench coat away. His lithe tongue slipped past parted lips and probed at the humans. Zim slipped his hands beneath the dark grey fabric and teased the human's sides.

Dib pulled away, murmuring "You're not getting my bloody trench coat." He leaned up and reinstated the kiss. Dib shifted slightly, gaining a foothold and flipped the two of them over, supporting Zim's back, so the he wasn't laying on his Pak. Dib smiled cockily at his getting the upper hand.

Zim stared cross-eyed at his tongue when Dib pulled away. He pulled it back into his mouth and glared at Dib, adding pressure to the new kiss. When they flipped, a noise emitted from the back of his throat and his hands temporally feel back to his sides, thinking he was being thrown down, again. "Human." Zim growled, gaining temporary control of his mouth and tongue. When Dib leaned down to kiss his again he turned his head, lips catching the corner of his mouth. "Ha." He paused, glancing at the Dib. ". . . . Loser."

"Hardly." Dib retaliated. He leaned down and started trailing his tongue down Zim's jaw. "Much better." He murmured against damp skin. Dib grinned, nipping at Zim's neck as he traveled farther down sucking at certain spots, nipping others.

Zim gasped and reached back inside the coat, gripping the human's sides. Back arching up, pressing their chests together. Turning his head to the side absentmindedly, letting the human have fun. He pushed at the coat, trying to remove it, so he could get the shirt off also, wanting more skin to touch.

"I." Dib laid another kiss. "Am." Kiss. "Not." Kiss. "Removing." Kiss. "My." Kiss. "Coat." Nip. Dib tugged at Zim's shirt, pulling it up. He ran the hand that wasn't supporting Zim along his stomach. Dib pulled away from Zim and was taking off the Invader's shirt when he heard the upstairs door open. "Shush" he muttered, scooting Zim and himself further under the stairwell.

Zim whined in a very un-Invader like way and mumbled. "Then find a way to take off your shirt without taking off you jacket." He grinned, allowing himself to be moved. "OR I can tear it off you." Zim voice dropped hearing the footfalls above them.

The couple walked by, the girl giggling and the guy looking rather smug. "What do you think we should do about the faggots we found earlier?"

The girl giggled. "Does it matter?"

"No," the guy answered, grabbing her by the waist. "But, do you really wanna go back to class?"

She giggled." But! Our time is up!" She pressed against him, hands roaming his chest.

"Then how about right here?" He turned them around and pushed her under the stairs and against the opposite wall.

"OH! But what if people come?" She was already pulling at his pants, despite her question.

"Let 'em see."

Zim blanched and buried his face in Dib's shirt, trying to block out the noises and images. "Scarred, scarred." He whispered, biting the fabric.

Dib grimaced at the noises. "They'll be done soon. Maybe." He clenched his jaw as he heard the girl's voice escalate. "Hear that? She's GOT to be almost spent."

Zim whined again, pressing his face harder against Dib's chest, bringing his knees up on either side of the teen's hips. "Make it stop."

After a few minuets the girl was giggling as she dressed, once again, and skipped from the stairs landing. The guys hung around a little longer and glanced at the spot where the two were laying. "Faggots. Bet you got off by that, hnn?" The he left leaving a very angry teenager behind.

Zim wouldn't let the human go when he tried to jump up after the guy. "Not worth it. Just make the noises stooooop." He whined again.

"Humph." Dib glared after the guy. "After I take him out." He started to pull away from Zim, pulling at the claws which were clutching his shirt with an iron grip.

Zim refused to let go and ended up pulling his head away from Dib's shirt and kissing the teen. "Noises stop now." He murmured against slightly swollen lips, tongue darting out and licking them. "Anything for them to go away. Anything."

Dib looked down at Zim. "Fine. But I get to lay him out later." He leaned down and kissed Zim, slipping off his coat. "Besides," he pulled away to think. "Aw fuck it, I can't remember." He pushed his coat away.

Zim paused, focusing on the black material. He glanced at Dib nodded to what ever he had said. "Uh huh. You're right. Humans kick it." He paused; thinking over his words then lunged for the jacket, grabbed it, scrambled to his feet and bolted for the open door.

"I don't think so!" Dib leapt up, and slammed his head against the stairs. "FUCK!" He stumbled, and ran blindly for the doorway. But, since he's Dib and therefore is a klutz, he ran into the side of the doorway. "I give the fuck up!"

Zim paused, glancing back before running the last few steps to the railing. He paused again, watching the human glare and suddenly bolt for him. Zim made a noise and leapt over the railing.

Zim fell three floors, crouched, and looked above him, sure he was safe. He grinned to him self and slipped the coat on as he stood. Zim glanced back up to see a very dumb human vault the railing.

Dib realized how stupid he was once he jumped over the rail. He caught the last railing before the floor and relaxed for a moment, surveyed the situation before leaping down and tackling Zim. "FEEL THE POWER OF EARTH BITCH!" He struggled with his coat, trying to get it off of Zim.

Zim growled hatefully and fought against the human, managing to roll over. He flinched as his Pak was pressed into the floor roughly and kneed the teen. The human fell off him and he stumbled to the door, jerking it open harshly.

It banged his forearm and he stumbled back a step, almost tripped over the withering teen and slumped down against the wall. Door slamming back shut.

Dib de-gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. He sat back up and glared at Zim. "That was un-cool, Zim. Seriously un-cool." Dib lunged at Zim, and tugged on the Irken's leg, trying to pull him closer to himself.

Zim's eyes widened and he kicked out, hitting the human in the arm. "I don't care. This is ZIM'S now." He blinked at the figure crouched in front of him. "Bitch." He added as an after-thought, remembering the human had used it multiple times before.

Zim kicked out as the human tried to get closer again and scooted toward the door.

Dib rubbed his arm and glared at Zim. "Don't act like a human." He grinned at the evil glare that Zim gave him. "It's true!" Dib whined slightly, his smile growing wider.

Zim growled, still edging towards the exit, refusing to give into the human's childish antics to get him to somehow forfeit his rights to the frayed trench coat. "Don't act like a beast Dib-shit." He grinned back, inter-locked teeth flashing in the dim light. He reached the door and pushed himself up, not looking away from Dib. "It really doesn't suit your big head." He fiddled with the knob and turned it, ready to run. "Try a watermelon. That's about the same size as your head. Maybe it'll work." He yanked the door open and ran out into the down-pour. He cried out, and pulled the coat over his head.

Zim half-turned and stuck his tongue out at the human.

Dib jumped up and ran after Zim. "Arsehole!" He snapped and grabbed at his coat, yanking it half-way off of Zim. "I win!"

Zim spun around, the coat pulling back around him. Four metal legs shot from his Pak, ripping holes into the faded black fabric. One batted Dib away as the others lifted Zim from the ground.

The forth joined the others when the human was safely on the ground and they vaulted him onto the nearest roof-top, and skittered their way across the roofs, trench swaying behind him.

Dib scowled as he watched Zim scurry away. "You're like a bug Zim! An itsy-bitsy spider! You act like a creepy-crawly! At least I have real hair!" He frowned, and kicked at the gravel. "You look like a bug!" Dib stomped towards home, not caring that A) he was getting soaked and B) there were still three more periods of the school day.

-----

Zim is triumphant! He had won! He had beaten the WORTHLESS HUUUUman! -Disregarding all the misdirection's-

Zim was triumphant.

It just didn't feel like he was.

-----

Zim was cold, wet and pissed when he arrived at his base.

The coat had protected him for a little while before it became too waterlogged to serve any purpose, after that he had to change courses to darting across yards and under trees.

"GIR?" Zim yelled into his house, lifting his burning arms and letting metal appendages remove clothing. Thank the Tallest he had, had sense enough, this morning, to pull on the ones that were lined with a water-proof substance he had discovered in his early years. Though, it didn't save the bare spots on his arms, hands or face.

A robot shot over his head, grabbing onto his wig and pulling it off. Zim took an involuntary step backward and tripped, falling onto his couch. He didn't move from the spot though. Instead, he relaxed into the plush cushions, almost purring as his Pak sank into the soft pink cotton instead of brick or cement like it had so many times today.

"HI-AH MASSSTTTTER!!" Gir shrieked happily, toddling off with the wet wig so he could 'mend' it.

No. Not a good train of thought. Only showed him everything he did wrong this day instead of the small victories. Though . . . it did serve to remind him he wanted to search some things.

A groan left his mouth when he forced himself to lean forward so a wire could slip from his Pak. He sagged, boneless, back against the couch when it was free and had enough slack.

A monitor descended from the mass of wires he called a ceiling and bleeped on.

The wire snaked forward and plugged into the side.

Zim rubbed an eye tiredly, eyes blinking as he inputted his quarry.

Dozens of things flashed across the screen.

"NUUUUU! PIGGEH! DUN EATS MASTERS HAIREZ!!!"

It was going to be a long night.

-----

Dib growled as he threw open the door. He glared back at his sister who scowled at him as she looked up from her video game. He stomped back to his room and slammed the door behind him. As he reveled in the sudden silence, his thoughts kept going back to Zim. Not like normal, when he was thinking of how to catch Zim, but this time . . .

"ARGH!" Dib cried, throwing himself on the bed and covering his head with the pillow. "I can't believe this!" He threw his watch at the wall when it beeped to let him know that 'Mysterious Mysteries' was on.

Dib's right eye twitched. No way in hell was he going to spend the rest of the evening thinking about Zim. He decided to immerse himself in homework. 

-----

Gir giggled and continued to tap on his masters head to an unknown beat. 'Do'ing and 'La'ing when necessary.

Zim was staring at the monitor blankly. "That's just sick." He batted the robot away roughly, just noticing he was there. "Stop that and make me waffles. Zim wants sugar. Zim NEEEEEEDS it after all that." His tongue lolled and he gagged dramatically.

Gir's eyes flashed red and he saluted. "Yes sir!" He turned his head to the side, then the other. "Piggy? Piggy? WHERE ARE YOUUU PIGGEH?" Gir raced from the room sobbing.

Zim sighed watching the robot. "Why?" His eyes looked up at the ceiling. "What did I do that was so wrong that made my life so horrible?" Zim's head dropped to the side where he saw the remote. He groped for it and blindly turned on the TV.

As it blipped on, everything turned off.

Gir screamed shrilly at the sudden darkness and Zim heard a crash.

"GIR!" Zim cried angrily, standing on reflex. He took a step towards the next crash and tripped, falling face first into to carpet. He glared at the floor angrily. "You are not a good floor at all." He pushed his self up and was almost standing when something hit him in the back of the head. Zim wind-milled his arms and fell again, this time with a hyper robot on him.

"COMPUTER! LIGHTS!" Zim yelled pushing Gir off of him again.

"Uh, yeah, okay." A mechanical voice replied lazily.

Zim grumbled at the dim lights that showed that he had fallen over a little rubber pig. "Gir. There is piggy. Go do whatever you do with him in the lab." The robot stared at his with bright blue eyes. "NOW, Gir." Gir skittered off, scooping the pig up as he did.

Zim sighed again and looked around the living room for the direction of his couch. His eyes landed on the window and a shadow lurking outside. "What the-?"

------------------

Dib had lost his mind. TOTALLY LOST IT.

Though, you can't lose what you never had.

Never mind.

He could've stayed home, finished his English homework, jerked off, and passed out. But NUUUUU! He just HAD to go and sneak over to Zim's house. Where he was now, standing in the rain, outside Zim's window.

Dib blatantly ignored the small voice in the back of his head that was calling him an idiot. Instead he ducked out of sight when he saw Zim's head turn towards him. "Why can't I have normal obsessions?" he murmured, wincing as a particularly large and cold raindrop made its way down his shirt. He tucked himself into a distant corner when he watched Zim come out of the house.

He was cold, wet, and horny.

Things really couldn't get much worse.

-----

Zim stuck his head out of his front door and looked around, carefully avoiding the rain. His gnomes where torn apart so Zim had a guess as to who it was. He noticed movement off to the side of his house and glanced in that direction before retreating inside.

As he was shutting the door something wet and heavy hit him in the chest, knocking him backwards.

----------

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! FINISHED!! D D D D D

Hurts mah eyes.

Anywho.

Yes, finished this YESTERDAY, but I'm proofin' it now (again) and stuff. Yep.

:AGONY:

Okay, I, Shino, wasn't even thinking about HALF of this stuff happenin'. I had mah own little idea of how it was ganna be.

And this wasn't it.

DAMN YOU RAH!!!

;;

BUT! It's prolly better the way it is, though there are many, MANY RATHER OOC moments.

Yep. I'll get better.

Aaaaaaaand I'll bugger Rah to get better too D

Jes. If your still here and didn't leave half-way through this. . . . thing. . . . KEEP READIN' IT!! !!

I need readers or I die:ANGST:

Oh. . . .

AND STOP GIGGLING AT INOPPORTUNE MOMENTS!!! I CAN HEAR YOU WHEN YOU DO! D D D

;;

. . . . CRITICISM WELCOME!!

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Flames?

Click


End file.
